Sorry to Keep You Waiting
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: Oneshot Inukag.Right after the final battle Kagome is forced back to her time after seeing Inu die. She tried her best to forget,its in vain as her friends force her to the school dance. Who knew it would turn out to be a good thing? Not her thats for sur


Random story that popped into my head like ten minutes ago…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or the Song (Far Away- Nickelback)

**Story: Sorry to Keep you Waiting**

Kagome stood there staring at her reflection in the mirror; a scar was the only thing that flawed her perfect skin. She stood there in her jeans just staring at it, she couldn't help it, it brought back so many painful memories of the past that were haunting her now. A low growl escaped her throat as she bit back tears throwing her shirt on forcefully, she couldn't afford to waste time thinking of it now, it was pointless, nothing would ever be the same.

"Kagome!" she heard her little brother Souta yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "we need to leave for school!"

"I'm coming," she stated angrily looking over her outfit once more, a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt graced her body. Tearing her gaze away from the mirror she grabbed her book bag and ran down the stairs to be greeted by her mother. They got into a small argument about the importance of breakfast as Kagome grumbled before grabbing a piece of toast to eat on the way.

Souta was already waiting in the car when she jumped in the driver side and sped to school. It was all the same, boring classes, annoying friends talking about Hojo, and Kagome gazing intently at the wall, it was just so interesting.

"Are you going to the Prom? It is our senior year and all," Eri asked her and Kagome gave her a sideways glace not really caring.

"I don't think so, I'm not really into those kind of things," she replied looking down at the table.

"Oh come on! It will be the last time we can all hang out together and you can go with Hojo," Yuka encouraged only to have Kagome scold them.

"I don't like Hojo! You guys know perfectly well that I'm not into him and I never will be, I'm sorry but I can't. I'll go to the dance if you're so amped to get me there but that is it," Kagome bit out before getting up to walk away. The three girls were left there watching their friend walk away and frowned.

"What ever happened to her and her cheating ex?" Ayumi questioned as the other two shrugged. Kagome walked outside to sit under one of the trees.

"It's been a year and I still can't get over it," she whispered thinking about her friends in the past. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to get her mind to think of something else but she couldn't, she couldn't get the screams of Inu Yasha out of her head.

_"Inu Yasha! Look out," Kagome yelled shooting an arrow to Naraku to try to stop the attack but it was in vain. The tentacle pierced Inu Yasha right by the heart, possibly injuring it just a little._

_"You ass!" he yelled lunging at the demented hanyou in front of him, with the last of his strength the Windscar was used and Naraku disincarnated. After that everything was a blur, Kagome remembers Inu Yasha falling to his knees, an agitating scream escaping his lips. Kagome ran to him and cradled him in his arms as he closed his eyes "don't forget about me."_

_He let go of his last breath then and before Kagome could do anything she felt herself fading away._

Kagome stood to her feet and walked away from the tree angrily, she had had enough of this. She couldn't think straight as she walked into the last class of the day.

"Kagome?" Hojo questioned from beside her, "is everything alright?"

"Please don't ask me that, I need to be left alone," she snapped a bit before placing her head onto her arms to sleep. Yes, she was sleeping in class, not that it really mattered since it was the last day of her last year at the school. Hojo put his hand out to place on her shoulder but pulled it away thinking it might be a bad idea.

Even at home Kagome couldn't bring a smile to her face, even after kicking her brother's ass at Super Smash brothers for the Wii. The night dragged on and the next thing she knew there she was again, staring at her reflecting. Empty eyes, pale face, and that damn scar in all its glory mocking her. She zipped up the dress she had bought for the night, it was white and long, a red ribbon made its way under her breast as it tied in the back to keep it from falling. If only she could smile everything would have been perfect. A flash snapped her back to reality as her mother snapped a few pictures, Kagome forcing a smile to her face for only an instant. Couldn't let the parental know something was wrong, they believe she was over it.

A few hours passed and there she sat at a table by herself staring at her punch, her friends dancing with their dates. A song came on and she forced back the tears that threatened to fall. Far Away by Nickelback filled her ears. Kagome hated this song but it invaded her ears regardless as it weather or not she liked it

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_**She snapped her head to the dace floor and watch her friends slow dance with their boyfriends as she stood. A tear escaped her eye as her eyes landed on the door, she needed to get away, it was just too much. Hastily walking to the door she didn't notice the man that followed her.**_  
__CHORUS__  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_**She pushed the door open only to be pulled back by a hand that held her wrist.**

"**Please, before you go, could you honor me with one dance?" a came rang in her ears as she looked to the ground.**

"**I'm sorry but I can't," she whispered as the man pulled her back to his**

**chest wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**"I promise it will not be a waste of your time, just one dance and you can leave," he whispered into her ear, she shivered as he led her to the dance floor. People parted for them as the man took her small hands into his and Kagome placed her head on his chest not wanting to look at him.**

_  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_**"Look me in the eyes," he whispered to her but she refused to look up, "please." He pleaded to her as she lifted her eyes to his and a gasp escaped her mouth. He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled down at her, "I told you I wouldn't be a waste of your time."**

**"Inu Yasha?" she questioned, tears forming in her eyes, "but you died."**

**"Shh, it's alright," he said wrapping his arms around her as they continued to sway back and forth.**

_  
__CHORUS__  
_**Kagome cried silent tears into his chest holding him tightly.**

**"How?" she whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.**

**"Love will always find a way," he placed a kiss by her ear making her tremble.**

**"Do you know how cheesy that sounds?" she laughed up at him, her stomach still doing somersaults.**

**"I suppose, in reality Sango and Miroku wished me back with the jewel and I waited all these years to see you again," she searched his eyes for a lie but found none as she threw her around his neck. He laughed a little as he held her closer to him.**

_  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
_**It was really him, it had to be, this wasn't something she dreamed up and if it was she hoped she didn't wake up. She could smell him, touch him, and she could feel him, his heat, his hair, everything about him. He placed his mouth next to her ear and began to sing along with the song…**

_  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
_**Kagome smiled and began to sing to him as well, her voice weak and shaky from the tears she was crying into him.**

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Inu Yasha looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled, she was back with him, the way it was meant to be.

"I love you," he said to her as her eyes met his. A huge smile spread across her face as she stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss against his lips in which he responded to. Three watchful eyes smiled at the sight they saw.

"You think things will go differently for them this time?" Eri questioned the others.

"I sure hope so, I haven't seen Kagome smile like that in awhile," Yuka nodded.

"Just in case, we should go threaten him that if he breaks her heart we are gonna kick his ass," Ayumi confirmed.

"I love you too," Kagome whispered against his lips and he smiled.

"Good, cause I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he laughed kissing her again.

"I won't complain," she replied placing her head back on his chest. He was back and he wasn't leaving her, her heart was whole again and it would stay that way.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said as another song came on and they swayed to the music.

"Sometimes the best things come when you least expect it," she said as they let the music take them away.

**END**

**Read enjoy review lol**


End file.
